


dom (jest wtedy, gdy jestem z tobą)

by soniagiris



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede & Chabashira Tenko - mentioned, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chabashira Tenko & Saihara Shuichi - mentioned, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Harukawa Maki & Iruma Miu - mentioned, Holding Hands, Kissing, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi - mentioned, Polski | Polish, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, ish., więcej w notkach lmao, wrzucam ponownie bo nie ma to jak spontanicznie usunąć sobie ao3 czemu kurna nie ;;
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Można być artystą, można grać na pianinie lub układać wiersze o zaskakująco normalnej porze, ale można też po prostu być.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [home (is wherever i'm with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461516) by [soniagiris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris)



>   * betnięte przez kochaną szeh @szeherezadaa <3
>   * [soundtrack (i źródło tytułu bom weak ass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOnrC3OoeSw))
> 


_znowu się zgubiłeś??? ;u;_

_nie, nie! przepraszam Cię, akamatsu, lecz naknociłem sobie na uniwersytecie. zaraz powinienem być! wybacz mi, proszę_

_nic się nie stało_

Pufnąwszy z niezadowoleniem, Kaede pośpiesznie usuwa wiadomość, zamiast ją wysłać do Shuichiego. Pisze ją na nowo i przez moment wodzi palcami nad emotkami. Wstawia śmiejącego się kotka, kasuje go, wstawia nutkę, kasuje, kwiatek, kasuje. W końcu poddaje się i decyduje na prosty uśmieszek.

_nic się nie stało, shuichi-chan c:_

Nie mija pięć sekund, nim na ekranie błyska intensywnym błękitem powiadomienie o wyświetleniu esemesa. Kaede chichocze cicho, gdy za to nie dostaje natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. W zasadzie, myśli z uśmiechem skrytym za dłonią, mogłam darować sobie „chan”, on i tak by się speszył. Może i mówił już kilkanaście razy, że dziwnie się czuje z tego typu, jak to określił z powagą, _poufałościami,_ lecz ile to razy Kaede szeptała jego imię w te parę milimetrów dzielące ich usta, a potem czuła, jak Shuichi się uśmiecha. 

Upiwszy niewielki łyk resztki latte i zerknąwszy na zatłoczoną, skąpaną w świetle latarni ulicę, Kaede leniwie wspomina ostatni wtorek. Harukawa-san miała wtedy zajęcia do wieczora, więc Kaede i Shuichi mieli całe niewielkie, dwupokojowe mieszkanko tylko dla siebie. Zawzięcie uczyli się do sprawdzianów z psychologii, jedynego przedmiotu, który dzielili, a potem, podczas przerwy na herbatę i przekąski... Cóż. Wachlując dłońmi nagle rozpalone policzki, dziewczyna starannie nie myśli o tamtych niespiesznych lecz namiętnych pocałunkach, jego palcach delikatnie przeczesujących jej włosy, jej dłoni na jego łopatkach... Nie myśli!

— _We're on top of the world, we're on top of the world_ — rozlega się z leżącej na plastikowym stoliku komórki. Kaede, wdzięczna za rozproszenie, odblokowuje ekran, w myślach zakładając się sama ze sobą o treść wiadomości. Jeśli zmieszanie, to faktycznie pomoże tamtej lekko pokręconej, ale sympatycznej punkowej piosenkarce z melodią; jeśli wreszcie Shuichi odpuści sobie postawę i pozwoli na „Kaede-chan“, to wtedy...

_już prawie dotarłem, wybacz zwłokę!_

Hm.

— No i co ja mam z tobą zrobić, hm? — mówi Kaede do ekranu, pocierając brew palcem. — Masz szczęście, że cię kocham.

— Um...

Och.

Ups.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Kaede musi przyznać, że Shuichi nie sprawia wrażenia światowej klasy detektywa, gdy tak się gapi z oczami jak spodki, paląc buraka. Za to jest wyjątkowo słodki. Przez pierwsze pół minuty. Potem Kaede zaczyna czuć się nieco niezręcznie, gdy jej partner tak nad nią stoi ze skonfundowaną miną, a przepełniona torba zsuwa mu się z ramienia. Gdy ryzyko tąpnięcia jest już nieco za wysokie, Kaede odkaszluje i odwraca wzrok, mimochodem chowając rumieńce za rozpuszczonymi włosami. Kurka, to jednak nie to samo, jednak urywane wyznania wypowiadane na bezdechu, czy messangerowe naklejki z biznes rybą posyłającą serduszka, to wszystko, choć równie prawdziwe, ma inną wagę niż... niż to przed chwilą. Kurka. Kaede ma ochotę zdrowo walnąć głową w stolik. Najwyraźniej wyczuwając jej zakłopotanie, Shuichi poprawia czapkę i mamrocze coś o kawie, potargane szalejącym na zewnątrz wiatrem kosmyki włosów opadają mu na oczy, i–

Kurka.

— Czekaj. — Kaede wstaje i ostrożnie dotyka nadgarstka chłopaka. — Może weź na wynos? Poszlibyśmy w mniej publiczne miejsce.

— Masz jakieś na myśli? — pyta Shuichi. — Jeśli dobrze pamiętam twoje słowa, Harukawa-san miała zamiar uczyć się filozofii przez cały dzisiejszy wieczór, więc wasze mieszkanie... Lecz mogę się mylić... — Choć spuszcza wzrok, dłoń odwraca tak, by móc delikatnie uścisnąć palce Kaede.

— Nie mylisz się. — Dziewczyna uśmiecha się lekko i dopija kawę. — Ale nie udało jej się znaleźć tego najlepszego — kładzie nacisk na to słowo, jednocześnie potrząsając nieznacznie głową — podręcznika w internecie, więc pewnie znowu prześpi się w bibliotece. Lub u Angie.

— Rozumiem. — Shuichi pomaga jej włożyć płaszczyk w tak słodko staroświeckim geście. — Jeśli byłabyś zainteresowana, odkryłem pewien serial, który mógłby ci się spodobać. Tak przypuszczam.

— Nie mam nic poważnego do zdania w tym tygodniu, więc możemy obejrzeć. — Korzystając z rozgardiaszu koło drzwi co chwila wpuszczających kolejnych studentów do środka, Kaede staje na palcach i delikatnie całuje Shuichiego w policzek.

— U-um...! Wybacz, nie pomyślałem o tym, i-iż możesz być zajęta.

Wypadają z przyjemnie ciepłej kafejki na mroźne, grudniowe, drgające od neonów powietrze, prosto w tłum ludzi wracających do domu. Spaliny mieszają się ze smrodem alkoholu oraz ciężką wonią perfum z pobliskiej drogerii. Kaede przez chwilę rozważa założenie rękawiczek, po czym zerka na zmieszanego Shuichiego. Zamiast grzebać w plecaku, wsuwa ich wciąż splecione dłonie do swojej kieszeni. Otrzymuje w odpowiedzi niepewny uśmiech.

— Gdybym miała dużo nauki — mówi wreszcie — nie zaprosiłabym cię do siebie. Nie zawsze nam to wspólne wkuwanie wychodzi. — Gdy Shuichi nie odpowiada inaczej niż spłoszonym spojrzeniem, Kaede ściska mocniej jego palce i postanawia nie kontynuować tematu.

Gdy stoją na przystanku autobusowym kilkaset metrów dalej, Shuichi uważnie studiuje grupkę śmiejących się grubymi głosami licealistów spowitych dymem papierosowym, a Kaede przymyka oczy i w skupieniu wsłuchuje się w świat. Szarpany szum aut na ulicy, wieczorne allegretto, troszkę dalej pokrzykiwania barmanów, vivo, a wiatr poświstuje przez szczeliny w blaszanym ogrodzeniu za ich plecami, ponure, nieprzyjemne lento. I tyle innych dźwięków. Gdyby była tu sama, Kaede potrafiłaby tak stać prawie godzinę i po prostu słuchać, chwytać inspirację, spisywać urywki melodii na pośpiesznie nakreślonej pięciolinii w zeszycie do historii muzyki. Oraz spóźnić się na autobus.

— Co się w ogóle stało — pyta Kaede, otworzywszy jedno oko i zerknąwszy na swojego chłopaka — że musiałeś dłużej zostać?

— Trochę to moja wina — przyznaje Shuichi nieśmiało. Naciąga czapkę bardziej na czoło i wzdycha cicho. — Moja grupa językowa miała sprawdzian z angielskiego. Mieliśmy podzielić się na dwie części i pisać na tury, a ja trafiłem do drugiej. Nawet chciałem się przenieść, by się nie spóźnić. Nie wyszło.

— To o której w takim razie wyszedłeś? — Kaede unosi brwi, spoglądając na zegar nad rozkładem jazdy. Już prawie ósma.

— Pół godziny temu.

— Czyli siedziałeś na uczelni... dwanaście godzin? Bez przerwy na lunch? I jeszcze po trzech godzinach snu?

Shuichi tylko spogląda na nią bezradnie. Kaede ponownie zastanawia się nad propozycją Tenko. Można jednak było ją przyjąć, pouczyć się troszkę aikido, tylko parę dźwigni, nic więcej, doprawdy. Wrzuciłaby teraz tego swojego najukochańszego głupka do zaspy, może by zmądrzał od tego.

— No i zapomniałeś o kawie... — Kaede krzywi się, gdy licealiści pakują się do rozklekotanego autobusu, coś do siebie pokrzykując, po czym, korzystając z chwili samotności, zarzuca ramiona na szyję Shuichiego i przyciąga go ku sobie, aż ich usta się spotykają.

(Ich pierwszy pocałunek, w przedostatniej klasie liceum, nie był perfekcyjny. Kaede miała tylko dwoje partnerów przed Shuichim, i nie były to długie związki. Nie miała okazji nauczyć się całować. A Shuichi był, jak to określał Kaito, socjalnie nieogarniętym pingwinkiem. Zero doświadczenia. Techniki też. Po prostu zamarł na sekundę w miejscu. Jak Kibo, gdy Gonta zbyt mocno poklepał go po plecach. Przez moment Kaede bała się, że źle rozczytała atmosferę, że wszystko zniszczyła, spieprzyła całą ich przyjaźń – a potem Shuichi przyciągnął ją bliżej, jego silne dłonie na jej biodrach, czuła smak mięty, zapach delikatnej wody kolońskiej i wełny, i czegoś jeszcze, słodko-gorzkiego, czegoś, co po prostu było _Shuichim_.

Jego bicie serca było najpiękniejszą melodią, jaką słyszała.)

Przez chwilkę Shuichi zastyga w bezruchu, a potem przechyla głowę i pogłębia pocałunek. Z miękkim pomrukiem zadowolenia, Kaede uwalnia ręce, by jedną dłoń położyć na policzku chłopaka, a drugą oprzeć na jego ramieniu. Na te parę minut jej cały świat kurczy się, tak jakby istnieli tylko oni dwoje, te ciche dźwięki, miękkość, słodycz. Jedność. Ze stłumionym westchnięciem, Kaede próbuje przylgnąć jeszcze bliżej, a Shuichi obejmuje ją mocniej, prawie wbijając paznokcie w jej plecy–

I wtedy tracą równowagę i lądują w zaspie.

— Auć — mówi Shuichi.

— Kasai nie byłby z nas dumny — mówi Kaede.

Przez chwilę zawiesza wzrok na leżącym pod nią Shuichim, który jest plamą czerni w bieli, tylko jego policzki i usta płoną czerwienią. Przez chwilę ich oczy się spotykają, uśmiechy rosnące w tym samym tempie. Przez chwilę Kaede ma ochotę powiedzieć, że go kocha, powiedzieć prosto w oczy, i przez tę samą chwilę, taką ich małą, prywatną wieczność, jest pewna, że Shuichi wie, i, kurka. Kaede fizycznie czuje, jak coraz bardziej się zakochuje.

By się nie popłakać, po prostu nachyla się po kolejny pocałunek. Pokonuje tylko połowę drogi, bo Shuichi na nią czeka.

Tym razem, trwa to krócej. Kaede bez większego przekonania przeklina swoje wrażliwe uszy, przez które usłyszała nadjeżdżający autobus, oraz swoje poczucie przyzwoitości, które nakazało jej przerwać te igraszki, by Shuichi nie musiał się wstydzić swego spontanicznego braku szacunku do norm społecznych. Jednakże, gdy Kaede rozluźnia uścisk na jego dłoni, ten lekko zaciska palce. Zostań, mówi bezgłośnie. Dziewczyna, kasując bilet, chwyta jego spojrzenie w odbiciu w szybie autobusu i kiwa głową. Tak czy siak, linia do mieszkanka Kaede i Harukawy nigdy nie bywa przesadnie zaludniona, a teraz, parę minut po ósmej, poza nimi jest tylko przysypiający robotnik z miejscowej fabryki wasabi oraz rudowłosa kobieta skubiąca z namysłem jabłko, oboje zajmujący miejsca tuż przy kierowcy. Kaede z zadowoleniem wybiera swoje ulubione miejsce na samym tyle, tam, gdzie może wyciągnąć nogi obolałe po całym dniu siedzenia w ławce. Napina mięśnie łydek, aż coś w jej kolanie trzaska. Shuichi upuszcza torbę z łomotem i wzdryga się.

— Cóż za dźwięk.

— Kręgosłupem też mogę strzelić — oferuje Kaede z niewinnym uśmiechem, po czym opiera się o chłopaka i spogląda na esy floresy świateł widocznych przez zabrudzone okno. Milczenie, które zapada, przywodzi jej na myśl poranną mgłę. Lekkie, niewymagające. Naturalne.

Dwa przystanki dalej ruda kobieta wysiada, skinąwszy głową do robotnika. Na następnym on sam wyskakuje żwawo z autobusu. Po pięciu minutach Kaede, stojąc na zabłoconym chodniku, z niezadowoleniem naciąga na głowę czapkę i poprawia szalik tak, by osłaniał jej usta. Mróz szczypie ją w nos.

— Herbata — decyduje. — Harukawa-san chyba ostatnio kupiła jakąś rozgrzewającą. W torebkach — dodaje z niesmakiem, gdy skręcają w jej uliczkę. Shuichi parska śmiechem.

— Nie sądzę, bym miał prawo narzekać — konstatuje. — Jestem wdzięczny za waszą gościnność.

— A ja jestem wdzięczna za twoje korepetycje z matematyki — odpowiada Kaede figlarnie, otwierając drzwi do klatki i pobieżnie sprawdzając pocztę. Od paru tygodni czeka na nową kartę bankową, taką z własnym nadrukiem. Pomimo namów Kaito, by wybrała kadr z nowego anime Mitarai, zdecydowała się na wyjątkowo zachwycającą szynszylę. Wciąż śni nocami o stadku chomików, które zostawiła z rodzicami na okres studiów.

Tak jak się spodziewała, Harukawy-san nie ma w środku, zostawiła tylko notkę, że przenocuje u Irumy-san. Kaede kręci głową ze zdziwieniem. Przecież pierwszy tydzień liceum nie były w stanie się ścierpieć, a teraz zamówiły u Angie bransoletki przyjaźni.

— Kaede?

— Mm? Och. — Spogląda na ociekające wodą kurtki, które Shuichi trzyma ostrożnie nad kafelkami, by nie zabrudzić parkietu. — Wywieś w łazience, nad wanną. Wiesz, gdzie są wieszaki?

— Tak sądzę.

Gdy Shuichi udaje się na swą misję, Kaede nastawia wodę na herbatę i szpera po szafce w poszukiwaniu ładnych kubków. Dla siebie wybiera ten z biedronką grającą na fortepianie (prezent od Gokugahary-kun na dwudzieste urodziny), a dla niego ostrożnie wyciąga ten z Ace Attorney, którego Kibo zapomniał tu parę miesięcy temu. Czy roboty mogą pić herbatę? A może Kibo lubi napić się oleju?

Ten ciąg myśli jest tak frapujący, że Kaede nawet nie zauważa, gdy Shuichi wraca do kuchni. Zdaje sobie sprawę z jego obecności dopiero wtedy, gdy czuje dotyk zimnego nosa na swoim nagim karku oraz ramiona owijające się wokół jej talii. Nie może powstrzymać ani dreszczy, ani cichego jęku.

— Przepraszam — mówi Shuichi niemal bezgłośnie, opierając brodę o jej ramię. Kaede po prostu dotyka jego chłodnej dłoni.

— Zmęczony? — pyta miękkim głosem. Jedyną odpowiedzią jest odetchnięcie. — Rozumiem. Napijmy się herbaty, a potem możemy się zdrzemnąć.

— Nie chcę ci się narzucać — słyszy. — Zresztą, obiecałem ci ten serial...

— Skoro się upierasz. Zobaczymy, jak sytuacja się potoczy. — Kaede rozluźnia uścisk swojego partnera, po czym obraca się i obrzuca go badawczym spojrzeniem. Z bosymi stopami, bez marynarki oraz z włosami opadającymi na twarz, Shuichi wygląda tak młodo i bezbronnie, że to prawie boli.

(Zakochuje się w nim coraz bardziej i bardziej.)

Mrugnąwszy parę razy, Kaede wraca do rzeczywistości i zalewa herbatę. Ciepły, korzenny aromat imbiru oraz cynamonu niemal natychmiast wypełnia malutką kuchnię, sam w sobie całkiem rozgrzewający. Oboje unoszą kubki do twarzy, po czym uśmiechają się do siebie znad wonnych kłębów pary.

— Dobrze, że nie nosimy okularów — mówi Shuichi z namysłem. — Badałem kiedyś pewną sprawę. Kluczem do owej zagadki okazały się soczewki, które nie zachodziły mgłą. Przez to możliwe było ustalenie, iż główny świadek kłamie.

— Serio? — Kaede unosi brwi z rosnącym uśmiechem. Shuichi kiwa z powagą głową.

Parę minut powoli sączą gorący napar, a Kaede pozwala myślom biegać. W końcu skupia się na tej drobince melodii, którą dzisiaj znalazła. Raz, dwa, raz-dwa-dwa, dwa-trzy, cztery-pięć-pięć... Ma parę taktów, lecz brakuje jej generalnego pomysłu, planu, strategii. Trudno. Wena przychodzi i odchodzi. Pięknie jest być artystą, ale bycie zwykłym człowiekiem też jest piękne. Ha! Co za poezja, i to o stosunkowo wczesnej godzinie.

Gdy kubki trafiają do wiekowej zmywarki, Kaede rozkłada małe kotatsu, kładzie przed nim laptop i wczołguje się pod rozkosznie ciężki koc. Tam obserwuje Shuichiego, który, przygryzając język, wstukuje swoje hasło do Netflixa i wybiera serial. Nim charakterystyczny dżingiel zdąży wybrzmieć, chłopak już leży z policzkiem opartym o wyciągnięte ramię Kaede.

Nim pierwszy odcinek dobiegnie połowy, a większość bohaterów się przedstawi, jego oddech jest równy i stały, a oczy zamknięte. Kaede wolno i miarowo gładzi go po głowie, wciąż próbując skupić się na pokręconej fabule.

Resztę serialu obejrzymy jutro, decyduje w końcu, wyłącza laptopa i przelotnie dotyka ustami czoła Shuichiego.

— Dobranoc — szepcze. — Śnij piękne sny.

Wtula się w niego i, tuż przed przekroczeniem krawędzi snu, dodaje niemalże niesłyszalnie:

— Kocham cię.

Przez chwilę Kaede ma wrażenie, że długie, ciemne rzęsy zadrgały, a kącik ust chłopaka uniósł się o milimetr, ale, zaraz potem, sama już śpi.  


**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * napisane w pięć godzin po zarwaniu nocki. zedytowane. usunięte w ataku deprechy. wrzucone ponownie. spadówa, mam te 18+ lat, mam prawo odpierdalać. ;; (niech mnie ktoś przytuli. albo skomentuje. plys).
>   * kaehara/saiede/saimatsu/TEN CUDOWNY SHIP to moje dziecko. i za wciągnięcie dziękuję cudownej osóbce poznanej na tumblrze, której nicku nie wymienię, by ta tam osóbka kiedyś z ciekawości nauczyła się polskiego, zerknęła na te komentarze i zauważyła, że sil tę osóbkę kocha. ;;
>   * kasai - nawiązanie do noriakiego kasai, tego skoczka narciarskiego. NO CO. jak tekst powstawał, to akurat leciały skoki na jedynce. DAJESZ KAMIL DAJESZ.
>   * a, i ponapierdoliłem tu od chuja nawiązań do asoue. zaprawszam do wyszukiwania :D
>   * translation available. wheh. i translated this piece of shit by myself,,,, no beta,,,,, at all,,,, *smiles a smile that makes them look like they got no soul*
> 



End file.
